1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for updating data files stored in a memory on a database and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile or portable terminals and a stationary terminals based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, protocols associated with the storage medium of a mobile terminal have been developed as a picture transfer protocol (PTP) and a media transfer protocol (MTP) in the USB mass-storage device class (UMS).
The media transfer protocol (MTP) has the characteristic of high stability for data stored in a storage medium and providing an encryption function for file access restriction.
However, in case of the media transfer protocol (MTP), data files stored in a storage medium should be all extracted, and the information of the extracted all data files and the directory information of the data files should be stored in a database. At this time, an application using at least one of video, audio and image files cannot be implemented until the database is generated. Accordingly, in order to implement the application, the user has no alternative but to wait during the time that the database is being generated.